Once Upon A Universe
by FallingInLoveAllOverAgain
Summary: Murtagh saves a girl from drowning. He is determined to make her his, but her past is the one thing stopping them. The story is MurtaghOC, and it isn't like other stories out there. R&R please. Also, this takes place after the war.
1. The Unexpected

**Hello my peeps!!! : ) I just wanted to say a couple things. This is going to be the ONLY, long, author's note. I promise.**

**Murtagh is more than likely definitely OOC (out of character for those who don't know it) because I have only read the first book. I tried to read the second, but it just has way too much details. It seemed to drag on, so I couldn't stand it. Therefore, I don't know what Murtagh really acts like. I am making him act the way I want him to act, and I love the power. *innocent smile***

**THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY TIME I AM SAYING THIS… I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE INHERITANCE CYCLE WHICH INCLUES MURTAGH. : ( I ONLY OWN SAMANTHA.**

**I am NOT a frequent updater. When I update depends on how much stuff is going on in my life.**

**EvilBunny101 helped me to edit this chapter too. I LOVE her!! She is my BFF both on FanFiction and in real life. She has been pushing me to write this story, so you have her to thank. :D **

**Last but not least… ENJOY!!! and don't forget to REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write and the quicker I update.**

*

My mouth opened in a silent scream; water swirled around me and gripped my neck. My arms thrashed about searching for a savior, yet my legs wouldn't move. It was like they were glued together. I tried to pull myself to the surface, but I couldn't see which path led towards the light and which led to death.

Panic conquered my heart and spots clouded my eyes. Darkness reigned, and my heart slowed. I gradually gave up my struggle and released myself to the torment of the water. My eyes closed in defeat. Painfully my body drifted down to the depths, but I was aware of a warm presence before everything went black.

*

I moaned softly and fluttered my eyes open. When my vision finally cleared, I looked around to notice the sea-green walls, the plain dresser, and the long mirror sitting innocently in the corner. I could have sworn I was surrounded by black walls a second ago, not sea-green.

My mind and eyes began to wonder until I spotted a window on the other side of the room. The moon shined brightly into the room, fighting the darkness that inhabited it. I quickly ripped off the sheets, intending on running to the window. Somehow, I ended up face down on the hard and quite uncomfortable floor. Graceful, I know.

When I looked down at my body, I screamed in shocked. I used my arms to pull myself over to the mirror and gasped at the figure reflected in front of me. The strange thing about mirrors is they never lie, yet this time I desperately hoped the mirror was lying to me. Bright, silver eyes stared back at me and long, wavy, silvery-white hair flowed down to the creature's waist. The silver colored lips reached from the skin that was so pale it looked luminescent. When I observed further down the creature's body, I nearly screamed again.

Instead of legs, there was a long, metallic silver tail.

I started to swish it up and down like a child who just discovered hidden treasure or whatever they find. Common sense finally kicked in when the idea that I was a mystical creature that really shouldn't exist except for in fairy tales happened to pop up in my mess of a brain.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I objected. "This cannot be happening to me! I have a freakin' fishtail for crying out loud!" I watched as a few tears rained down my cheeks, but that was not what caught my attention. I saw my skin absorb the tears, so maybe this mirror wasn't really lying to me. Hopefully I am just dreaming though.

I was seriously rooting for the second option.

My thoughts vanished when I let out a frightened squeal as the door slammed open, and a young man entered the room. My eyes bugged as I tried to crawl to the corner of the room that was furthest away from the stranger which isn't the easiest thing to do with a tail, I might add.

When I finally reached the corner, I realized that the only thing covering my chest was the long hair I wished I didn't have; though, it seemed to come in handy right about now. I crossed my arms over my chest in hopes to hide everything and averted my eyes to the wooden floor, utterly embarrassed. It's not everyday some random guy walks into a room when you are half naked with a fishtail. I can tell you this night keeps getting better and better. I love my life…not.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," he questioned gently. I lifted my head, eyed him for a moment, and then stared back down. He was looking right at me. One word came across my mind: creeper but a caring creeper…I think. "Can I get you anything?" he added soothingly.

"A shirt would be nice," I timidly replied. I could feel my face get hot, and I knew a blush was creeping across my face.

Fantastic.

I watched as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt from the top drawer. I noticed his black hair looked disheveled like he had just woken up, and he was wearing loose pants that reminded me of sweatpants. His shirt had no sleeves, showing off the rippling muscles underneath the skin of his arms as he closed the creaking drawer.

When he turned to face me I realized I had woken him up and scolded myself, hiding my face behind the curtain of my hair. He cautiously approached and held out the shirt for me which I quickly snatched from his hand and clutched it tightly to my chest. "Thank you," I managed to squeak out. "Could you please leave?" You are such a creeper…

I didn't say it out loud of course, but I thought it.

"Of course," he answered with a little amusement. When I heard him softly close the door, I let out the breath I had been holding as I roughly pulled the shirt over my head. After eighteen years of living, I'd have to say _that _was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Finding out I'm a half naked mermaid, having some creepy guy walking in on me and my topless state, and to top it all off, wearing a wet shirt was definitely draining me.

Wait…the shirt was wet? Hadn't it just been dry a few seconds ago?

I lifted the shirt and noticed that my skin was wet. My eyes drifted over to the bed I had been lying on not too long ago. There were a couple towels placed on the silky sheets; my guess was so I could stay hydrated. "Stupid mermaids and their stupid need for stupid water…" I irritably muttered under my breath.

"Great," I exaggeratedly sighed as I threw my hands into the air. "I'm stuck in who knows where with a fishtail wearing a damp shirt that is three sizes too big! Now what?!" Fate answered; my stomach growled. "Ugh," I mumbled. "I hope I don't have to eat fish even though I am unfortunately a fish freak. Yuck." I inwardly shuddered at the thought. Obviously, I don't like seafood.

My eyes wondered around the room, searching for the door. When I found it, I slowly crawled towards it until I was able to latch onto the doorknob and pull myself up. Unfortunately, I hit the floor with a loud thump, and a long string of curses escaped my mouth in fury. I opened the door, but in the process I caused myself to more than likely have bruises the next day. I heard a chuckle and noticed a pair of feet in front of me.

Great, the creeper.

I glanced up at the face of the young man who had walked in and helped me earlier. A smile slinked across his face at the sight of me. A blush graced my cheeks again, and I looked in the opposite direction.

"Are you hungry?" he inquired with merriment. I nodded my head slowly. "Would you like some help?" From a creeper? No way… maybe? Yes. I don't know?

I nodded once more anyway despite my inner confusion. He knelt down by me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "I am going to need to carry you. Is that alright? You need to flip over onto your back," he explained. I complied, knowing there was no way I could find and get to the kitchen in this lifetime. My back soon rested on the cool, wooden floor and the young man slid one hand under my tail as he encircled the bare skin of my waist underneath the shirt with his other arm.

A small sigh bolted from my lips as his calloused hands and the skin of his arms caressed me to make sure his grip was tight enough. My arms tentatively wrapped around his neck so I wouldn't slip and fall. My grip immediately tightened as he slowly yet steadily lifted me off the ground; I could feel the muscle lurking beneath his skin.

As he carried me to the kitchen, I closed my eyes and uncertainly rested my head on the crook of his neck. I could feel his body stiffen and heard his footsteps falter, but he soon relaxed. I could have sworn I felt him clutch me closer to his body.

Eventually we reached the kitchen I never would have gotten to if I crawled. He sat me down on a chair, and I could feel my lips form into a pout. I froze. Had I not just a few seconds ago called this man a creep? Now I was missing his touch?

This is strange and very absurd. Maybe my sister was right. Maybe I _am_ insane… that's an eye opener for sure. I snorted at my own sarcasm. Pathetic, I know.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired gently.

"No," I replied just a little too quickly. "Just a little tired." I gave him a small smile, but I knew he wasn't really convinced. Luckily, he only nodded his head and changed the subject.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"What do you have?"

"I have bread, cheese, water, some fruit, and meat," he replied.

"What kind of fruit?"

"Bananas, strawberries, oranges-"

"Oranges!" I interrupted excitedly. My eyed widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth, for his face looked slightly startled by my child-like outburst. I might be eighteen, but everyone has an inner-child. Mine just happens to like to come out more often than it really should. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," I whispered afraid that I had offended him.

"It's alright," he responded softly with a soothing smile on his face. "How many of the delicious fruit would you like to have?"

"Three, please. May I have some water too, please?" I murmured.

"Your wish is my command," he joked making a small smile tiptoe across my face. I tried to pay no attention to the thoughts about my insanity again, so instead I twirled one of the long strands of my hair in my hand while pondering about nothing. I was extremely deep in Alice's Wonderland that I didn't notice he had brought me the fruit and water. It wasn't until he shook me lightly that I finally jumped back out of the rabbit hole.

His face was close to mine with worry etched across his features. His gray eyes, which were peering through the strands of his black hair, danced with concern and some amusement at my… distractedness. "Are you alright? I seem to be asking that a lot, don't I?" he mused.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I whispered. He only chuckled and handed me the food. I quickly began to eat without realizing how hungry I actually was until the oranges had disappeared along with the four glasses of water. I guess I was hungrier than I originally thought.

I paused as I was in the process of wiping my mouth with the napkin he had brought me, remembering that he was watching me. I blushed nervously and began to twirl my hair around my finger, knowing that he knew I was embarrassed. Thankfully he didn't say anything about my lack of manners, but instead did something I never thought he would ever say to me in a million years.

"You're adorable. Did you know that?"

I think I felt my heart stop beating for a second out of shock. Did he just say what I think he just said? It was so random.

I managed to stutter out a thank you, my voice betraying the bewilderment I felt. I quickly looked down and curled my hair around my fingers uncomfortably. After a while, I slowly lifted my head and turned to study the young man that was cleaning up the food. Of course, I would have offered to help him except for the fact that I had no legs. Perhaps I should just stay seated, and I'd help more that way.

To pass the time, I just observed the man. Sure, it might be a bit stalker-ish but looking from afar isn't bad, right? Of course, I mean, he really isn't that special if you ask me…who am I kidding? He is gorgeous and sinfully, delicious looking man which any girl can see, and I just so happened to wake up in his house…

Wait a second. I don't even know his name, where he lives, where I am for that matter, and what the hell I'm doing here! Okay, so I need a plan. Stay calm, play it cool, and casually ask where the hell you are and who the hell he is. "I like it." I drawled out silently to myself.

When I glanced up to voice my questions, he was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face looking right at me. I smiled embarrassed. How long had he been staring? I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts before I was able to muster up the courage to ask him what his name was. Unfortunately, my voice sounded weak and flimsy which was the exact opposite of what I was aiming for. Wonderful…

He laughed softly before answering. "My apologies. My name is Murtagh. May I inquire yours?"

"Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam," I responded quietly.

"Why Sam? Samantha is much better suited for you. It just rolls off the tongue," he stated with a matter-of-fact voice as he moved to stand behind me and placed his large hands on my shoulders. "It is a very elegant name which defiantly suits the bearer of that graceful name," he whispered into my ear after he soothingly pushed my hair aside and laid it all over one of my shoulders. I'm am 100 percent positive he did not miss the constant blush that embellished my face so instead I looked down and played with my fingers awkwardly…again.

"Am I being too forward?" he questioned delicately.

"I don't know? A little…I guess," I sighed. "I am not used to the attention especially by a stranger I met only two hours ago."

"I will not lie to you, lovely one," he began cautiously. "I have every intention and hope of us becoming more than just friends. I know what I want, and I will do everything to get it. I want you. I desire your every thoughts and opinions, your company, and anything and everything you have to offer."

Not only is he a creeper, he is an intense creeper... how nice.

"That's a lot you're asking, and we don't even know each other," I mumbled shifting in my chair. I'm guessing he sensed my discomfort, for he swooped down and picked me up. I let out a squeak of surprise and clutched to his neck for dear life. He chuckled at my reaction. I tried to calm myself down as I tried to forget about the muscular arms and the man they belong to holding me. When we finally reached my room, he gently and carefully set my down on the bed; I instantly relaxed against the cool, silk sheets.

I inhaled deeply and began to speak. "How can you know that? You don't even know me, and I most certainly don't know you. I could be a total bitch for all you know. Plus, I don't even look like this in reality either. I could be really unappealing to you, and then you would take back all those things you said. I mean honestly, how could _you_,the sexiest man alive, like _me_, the weirdest and craziest girl alive? It jut doesn't work that way.

"This is moving _way _too fast! I mean…I don't even know _what_ to say. Thank you? We have only known each other for two hours like I stated before, and that is way too short of a time for you to decide to 'desire' me. There is nothing 'desirable' about me," I babbled on using air quotes while he looked in amusement.

He placed a finger over my lips to shut me up and explained, "You have been here for three days. When the towels dried, you transformed back into your human self. Believe me; you leave everything to be desired. You think I'm sexy?"

"Is this lust you are experiencing because it certainly seems like it, and what do you mean I was here for three days?" I inquired raising my eyebrow completely ignoring the "sexy" question he asked.

"I assure you. It is not entirely lust. Just by looking at you I can tell you are intelligent and witty as well as calm yet fun to be around. To answer your other question, I saved you from drowning in a lake and brought you back here. You have been unconscious since then," he revealed nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

I nodded my head, trying to numb the aching pain. "Ugh," I muttered. "My head hurts." I reached up to massage my forehead, but affectionate hands grasped mine.

"Allow me," Murtagh whispered relaxingly. He placed my hands tenderly back onto the bed, and he began to rub soothing circles on my temple. "I see this conversation has taken a toll on you. I should have known better than to keep you awake. You need to sleep. I will stay here until you fall asleep. Is that alright?" I nodded my head to his answer.

My eyelids slowly began to close as the overwhelming thoughts of the recent activates enveloped me. I let myself drift off to sleep knowing the conversation was far from over and would more than likely be continued tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Murtagh," I murmured peacefully with a small smile lighting up my face when the pounding in my head receded as he continued to massage me. "Thank you creeper…" I murmured dreamily. He chuckled at the nickname I had given him even though he wasn't ever supposed to find out, but when I am sleepy, things just tend to slip out.

"Goodnight, lovely one," Murtagh whispered back almost intimately before he placed a kiss on my temples, and I drifted off.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. =) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo,**

**FallingInLoveAllOverAgain**


	2. The Eventful Day

**DUDE…. ONE REVIEW???? REALLY???? After around two months I only got ONE REVIEW!!! I want at least FIVE reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE! *begs on knees* Reviews inspire me to write more, not getting emails saying a person put me under favorite story alerts, author alerts, or chapter alerts. REVIEWS inspire because then I know what people think about my writing. PLEASE CONSIDER REVIEWING!! :D **

***clears throat* Sorry about the ranting. Enjoy!**

My head pounded, my neck ached, and my skin itched. Rubbing my eyes, I grudgingly kicked off the blankets and walked over to the dresser to find a new shirt for the day; I really wanted to go to the kitchen to see if I could find something to help my stupid, beating head. I also planned on avoiding the creeper for as long as I could.

As I walked to the dresser and pulled open the drawer, my eyes widened in comprehension; I squealed quite childishly, and my headache flew from my mind. I even hit my hand on the open drawer; it is so like me to injure myself in a moment of surprise.

I ran over to the mirror and drunk in my appearance. "Yes!" I exclaimed while happily jumping up and down. "I'm human again! I have LEGS!" Just to be on the safe side, I examined my legs making sure I had no silver scales what so ever. Satisfied I was scale free, I brushed my hand through my shoulder length, reddish- brown hair and swept my angled bangs to the side; my eyes spotted the one hot pink strand, and I twirled it around my finger giddily. My fingers tucked my hair behind my ears, and I saw the two silver studs in each ear were still there.

I opened my eyes wider, so I could see my haunting, silver eyes replaced by my familiar, hazel eyes. "Yes!" I laughed yet again. What can I say? When you turn into a mermaid, you are way more than ecstatic to get your feet back.

When I ran and jumped up and down on the bed and kicked my legs wildly, it started to creak. A large grin possessed my face. I continued to jump, laugh, and make lots of noise in the process. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Sooner than I liked, the headache came back full force.

I groaned loudly and flopped back onto the bed. When I ignore my headaches, I get migraines instead. They hurt like hell. My eyes shut tightly trying to tune out the pain; my arms crossed over my face, so I could try and block out the angry sun that was reaching through the window and glaring at me.

Stupid sun…

More like stupid headache _and_ stupid sun.

Not caring at all, I continued to lay there in agony even though I heard the door open.

Enter the creeper.

I felt the bed shift and knew Murtagh was sitting himself down and getting comfortable. Caring hands lifted my arms from my face, and I groaned in protest. He shushed me, laid them at my sides, and placed a cool washcloth on my forehead. His fingers caressed my face as he whispered soothingly to me.

"I thought you might suffer this way today," he stated. "How bad does it feel?" Murtagh inquired with sympathy.

"Like a bitch," I muttered bitterly. He simply chuckled and smiled a little. I reluctantly opened my eyes as I felt water droplets constantly hitting my face. Why was it so damn annoying?

I looked up and saw that his hair was wet and dripping with a few strands sticking to his face. It looked kinda sexy. A small smile formed on my face despite my intense protesting. I have almost no control over my actions. Sad, isn't it?

When he started to laugh, I realized he noticed the dreamy look I wore on my face, so I quickly snatched it away and replaced it with a slightly offended look. Returning my teasing glare with one of his own, Murtagh continued to rub my cheek with his hand relaxingly. "This doesn't change anything," I mumbled leaning into his affectionate touch.

"What do you mean, oh fair one?"

"Would you stop with the pet names, please?"

"Pet names? You are hardly a pet, lovely one."

"This is so NOT helping me right now," I groaned clutching the sheets in my hands. I swear. If my migraine doesn't make an exit now, then I am going to seriously snap at someone, and Murtagh definitely doesn't deserve to be yelled at for everything he has done for me.

"I am sorry," he sincerely replied. "I should let you sleep some more after you drink this tea since we have a lot to talk about later," he stated firmly as he held the tea out in front of me like I was supposed to take it. I looked down at it with bafflement.

"Tea?"

"Yes, tea."

"But… tea?"

"Yes, lovely one, tea. Please just drink it. The ingredients will help with your headache," Murtagh sighed a little impatient at my reluctant attitude. I chuckled to myself. There was a lot more where that came from; however, there was some amusement laced through his voice at my extreme distaste for tea.

"Really?" I questioned batting my eyelashes in hopes he would dump the tea in the garbage where it belonged.

"Please," he asked softly. "For me?" He handed me the cup of tea he had set on the small table next to the bed. I refused to make eye contact with him and looked at the cup of tea disgustedly, but reluctantly I chugged it down in one gulp. I exhaled largely after I drank it all before hurriedly shoving it back towards him.

He quickly caught it before it shattered on the floor. "You're one for the dramatics, aren't you?" he teased lightly and earned a small glare from my eyes. "I will let you rest now." He repeated the tender kiss on the forehead from the night before.

The tea had started to kick in, and I sighed as he tucked me into bed like a child even though he and I both know I am anything but a child… most of the time.

*

For the second time that day, I woke up feeling refreshed and all races of the migraine gone. I yawned and stretched like a cat. That's what happens when you live around cats your whole life. My eyes spotted a fresh shirt and a pair of cozy sweat pants which I knew would be to long, but didn't I care. I liked to wear loose clothing.

Rapidly I changed and quickly glanced into the mirror to make sure my hair looked at least somewhat presentable and not like the hornet's nest it usually was. I may love my hair, yet it takes A LOT to tame it.

Satisfied with my appearance and hoping I would stay cool, calm, and collected like last night which isn't likely to happen… like last night. I left the room after fidgeting and began the long journey to the kitchen. I better stay calm. I need to stay calm. To distract myself, I observed my surroundings. Brilliant, no? There were many vases and paintings littering the hallways that seemed expensive to me.

It was best for me to walk in the middle of the hallway to avoid accidentally knocking down and/or breaking something; I don't have the best balance when I wake up. My mind was still elsewhere.

I sighed lost in the memories of the night before as I walked the path where the creeper had carried me. I really had better stopped calling him that…

The wheels turned in my head as I pondered the upcoming conversation. "What time is it," I wondered to myself when I glanced out of one of the many windows. "It is nearly noon," a masculine voice whispered in my ear from behind me as a warm hand clasped my shoulder. I screamed and jumped out of surprise.

Being me, my foot slipped, so I frantically grabbed the first object my hand came into contact with, Murtagh's shoulder. Together we collided with the floor. Fun… not!

His face lit up with laughter, and mine became a cherry. "I'm so sorry! You just scared the hell out of me. I wasn't even aware I was speaking that loud!" I exclaimed apologetically as I quickly sat up.

"It's alright," he soothed reaching up from the floor to caress my hair. I hid my obviously embarrassed face into my hands as well as trying to conceal the reaction his touch instilled in me; he chuckled. "You've been doing that a lot lately," I accused timidly glancing from between my fingers.

"Doing what?" he whispered back as he sat up to continue running his fingers through my hair.

"Laughing at me and constantly touching me," I mumbled so quietly that he had to ask me to repeat. "You are always laughing at me and then treating me like I am your girlfriend or something," I sighed reluctantly.

"Girlfriend?" he inquired.

"You know," I hesitantly began, "like a lover or someone you care about romantically." I groaned when I could feel my face turn ten different shades of red and pink. Somebody help me please.

Murtagh stopped stroking my hair. His attention switched, and he rubbed the back of my neck instead and spoke softly, "A lover?" I lifted my head and looked at the young man who had a teasing smirk on his face. I quickly returned my gaze to the floor and tried to move away from the touch that was sending my heart into overdrive.

Ok., let me think quietly to myself… WHAT AM I DOING??? I am sitting on the floor with a guy who claims to harbor deep feelings for me, and we don't even know each other. I am SO confused right now! No guy has ever made me feel like this before. What in the hell am I doing?

I must have whispered that last part out loud because I heard his deep, enchanting laugh drawing me deeper into his mystique.

Slowly I got up from the floor moving away from his melting touch and walked towards the kitchen. Hopefully I can figure this out now since he isn't touching me. I sighed in relief yet somehow missing the affection from his caress. Hesitantly I glanced behind me and saw Murtagh stand up wordlessly, but I could see his eyes held worry.

I felt his presence behind me and contained a small smile at his protective proximity. He was acting like monsters were going to jump out of the paintings surrounding us and attack me; it seemed like he was prepared to defend me with his life. I brushed off the frightening thought with a small shudder and continued to walk to the kitchen. I decided the best thing I could do was give myself a pep talk.

All you need to do is stay calm and demand answers which I don't succeed at around guys, and he's a guy… a very cute a– STOP! Do NOT even go there, not now at least. I am obviously not a very good pep talker, and right now I need an explanation. All that other touchy, feely stuff can come afterwards. Just remain calm!!

When we reached the kitchen together, Murtagh pulled out a chair for me to sit in; I complied and clasped my hands together on the table in front of me. In all honesty, I was nervous. To hide that from him, I adopted a semi-serious face. He cracked a small smile at my attempt to be serious, yet I think he knew I was indeed worried. He reached across the table to surround my hands with his but quickly pulled back remembering how I had shied away only moments ago. Why did guilt embrace me after he retreated?

An awkward silence orchestrated the room. I braced myself, took a deep breath and broke the concert. "Where am I?" I started to wring my hands which I don't do unless I am sort of freaked out and stared at the table.

"You are here in my home one the outskirts of the village Meadowville in the country Alagaësia."

"…Meadowville? Seriously?" I questioned bewildered. I was pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. Cliché, I totally understand.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Meadowville. The villagers are quite the nature lovers. Flowers bloom everywhere. The fairies that take care of them are often picky over who is allowed to touch them."

I laughed along with him until I stopped with my mouth hung open. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor too. "F…fa.. faries?" I gasped incredibly.

"You do know what they are, correct?"

"Well yeah, but I always thought they only existed in fairy tales. Wait, so they DO exist?"

"Yes. They are as real as you and me."

"Dorothy, you are SO NOT in Kansas anymore," I muttered to myself running my hands through my tangled hair.

"I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing," I smiled innocently while nervously twirling a lock of my normal (yay!) hair around my fingers. I quickly dropped the act and thought of two more questions to ask. "Okay," I breathed shakily. "Well, what am I doing here, and how can I go home?" My eyes glanced up to look at his and saw them darken in resolve and a hint of sorrow.

"I do not know the answer to either of your questions, but I am not going to apologize for that. You will learn to like it here," he said with a sense of absolute resolution in his voice.

"What!?" I yelled. "What do you mean by I will learn to like it here?"

"I will not allow you to leave. I have just found you, and you will not be leaving me anytime soon."

"How can you say that? I have my own life back home! Friends! Family! I can't just forget about them!" I stood up angrily from my chair knocking it over. It hit the floor with a thump that echoed through the tense kitchen. I continued to glare at him and mentally set him on fire. Violent… I know.

"I will find a way home. I guarantee it," I announced, my voice shrouded in anger. His eyes searched my face; I could feel it, yet mine refused to meet his. My legs carried me out of the kitchen; I ran. I ran from everything. I ran from my thoughts, my troubles, and mostly from Murtagh. Disappointment clouded my mind.

Maybe if he would help me discover a way home and let me choose then whether I wanted to leave or not, I would have given him a chance.

I stopped running when I met the edge of a forest. My eyes looked back to find his home a ways away. I couldn't believe I had run this far. I also couldn't believe Murtagh hadn't followed me. It he truly cared for me like he claimed, then he would be here with me. Where was he?

Hurriedly I shook away that thought along with the longing, yet my heart still burned. I needed to find a place to rest and sort out my conflicting emotions.

I looked up to run my eyes along the aging trees; they seemed to call to me. I scrunched up my face in confusion. Trees? Who knew? A little frightened of the looming trees, I took a deep breath and entered the forest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**All you have to do is write a W for wonderful, G for good, O for okay, B for bad, of T for terrible. ONE LETTER PEOPLE IS ALL IT TAKES!!!!! : )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. What The Heck Just Happened?

**Hi people!!! Sorry it took forever for me to write this. I will warn you there are some strange/weird things in this chapter. Don't ask why; I felt like it. : ) Enjoy! Remember to review!**

How stupid can I really be? I may be smart, but I am seriously lacking in the common sense department. My eyes searched the ground for roots and rocks reaching out to trip me. I'm not exactly the hugest klutz in the world, yet I am accident prone and have gotten my fair share of bruises. Walking through a forest is almost like a death sentence for me… almost.

While I was investigating the forest floor, I forgot about looking for obstacles in front of me. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back with a searing pain in my head. "Migraine number two," I muttered bitterly to myself. My eyes peeked up; I had run into an obvious, thick branch protruding from an even more obvious tree.

Scolding myself for not paying attention, I rubbed my forehead in hopes of soothing it, but instead I discovered blood was smeared on my hand. "Joy," I mumbled to myself. "I should try to find a lake or stream or something so I can clean this off." As I continued to give myself first aid instructions (I knew that class would come in handy one day… just not like this), I heard something rustle in the bushes in front of me and froze.

I am not technically a scaredy cat, but I do have an overactive imagination from being forced to watch horror movie marathons every Halloween. I blame my friends. Unconsciously I shuddered recalling those memories. Even worse, all those movies replayed in my head. My mind pictured the nastiest.

Logically I was thinking maybe the reason for the rustling was just a harmless, little squirrel, yet my imagination was telling a very different and frightening story. It repeatedly showed me an image of a growling, seven headed monster with gleaming fangs dripping with blood from their latest victims and five legs equipped with serrated claws ready to tear me apart limb from limb and eat me. Lovely, no? I cursed my imagination.

My eyes shut tightly and the color drained from my face when I heard a low growl come from within the bushes. Squirrels don't growl…

This situation was definitely adding to my pounding head. I almost felt faint, and I don't faint unless I am really, really sick. Silently I gazed behind me to see I was actually fairly close to the entrance of the forest. Guess I really can't walk that far before hurting myself. Told you this forest was almost a death sentence for me.

The growl came again, yet this time it was louder and fiercer. Maybe if I make a run for it, I can get away in time. Very slowly and cautiously I stood up keeping my eyes trained on the bushes. I could see a pair of black, beady eyes staring at me from inside the shrubbery. They looked as if they were devouring me already.

I barely took a step before the creature leaped out from behind the bushes. Without a thought, I turned and ran as fast as I could. I seem to be running a lot today, don't I?

I couldn't risk a glance back; my ears weren't able to pick up the noise of the monster following me, yet I could tell it was still there and gaining on me. A few seconds before I reached the edge of the forest, I could feel its breath on the back of my knees. It pounced onto my back and made me fall onto the ground; I let out a screech.

All of a sudden the weight wasn't there anymore. Once that thought finally processed in my over worked brain, I rolled over onto my back, sat up, and looked around anxiously trying to find the thing that attacked me. I didn't understand why it just… left. Wait, I just escaped the creature by pure luck, and now I want to find it again just so it can eat me? What am I thinking?

I stayed in a crouch and turned around; a scream of terror ripped from my throat. The creature had been behind me; I was staring straight at its face. I fell back once again as the monster scrutinized me. I was trapped by the edge of the forest.

Freedom was so close yet so far. Murtagh was so close yet so far.

Why hasn't he come to save me yet? I don't really like to be the Damsel in Distress, but I absolutely want my so called Prince Charming right now. Does he even want to rescue me anyway after I had run out? I mean, it's not my fault I'm here. Is he really going to leave me here to rot? My breath caught in my throat when I realized the severity of the situation. I could die here, and no one would ever know. It would be as if I never existed.

I tried to calm myself and hide my fear since I heard it could possibly trigger attacks from wild animals. My mind was still frazzled and shaking when I decided to at least observe the creature that was going to eventually consume me. I didn't want to die ignorant of what killed me in this extremely unimaginable way.

It wasn't that frightening monster my mind pictured, and it definitely wasn't a squirrel although the tail was kind of bushy. All in all, it looked sort of like a saber-toothed cat except for the color of the fur. It was a shocking shade of… green??? My eyes bugged, and all thoughts stopped. Basically I looked like someone who was just told their baby cousin is actually part bird. Weird…

Anyway, the emerald fur was also streaked with black stripes. This animal had to be at least twice my size. The next feature I noticed stopped my heart. Protruding from the upper jaw were two, one foot long canines. Unlike the image my evil mind conjured, they were not dripping with blood, yet they were equally frightening and threatening. I could almost hear the creature taunting, "The better to eat you with, my dear," and I am definitely Little Red Riding Hood. I gulped loudly.

Surprisingly, all this thing did was stare at me. I was wondering when it would finally walk away, so that I could escape. I realized that wasn't going to happen when it began to slowly inch towards me. For the hundredth time that day, I shut my eyes since I was more that not willing to see death stalking towards me. My body stilled instantly in fear of those feral teeth sinking into me and the pain that was certain to come when I felt something wet licking my forehead.

Wait, what?

Reluctantly I pried my eyes open and saw this animal was cleaning the blood off my face. My first reaction was to scrunch up my nose from the horrible smell emitting from this creature's mouth. It's also safe to say I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what to do. This thing was just chasing me, and now it's cleaning me… at least I think it is? Is it bipolar? Or does it only like to eat clean food? Couldn't I get rabies too since it obviously is wild? Do they even have that here…?

Mentally shaking those thoughts from my mind, I returned to the situation at hand. Still stunned, I stared into the creature's eyes. They seemed to peer into my soul; I could tell it knew I was extremely confused since it cocked its head to the side and softly purred.

It's official. My sister is right; I am losing my mind. This thing purred? This vicious looking animal with huge teeth and jagged claws PURRED? I sighed wearily to myself. My body can only take a certain amount of drama in 24 hours, and this was definitely pushing it. Without a care for what would happen, I flopped my entire body on the ground, flung my arms above my head and groaned. I just wanted to go home, and now look where I am all because of that stupid, arrogant Murtagh who believes we are soul mates. I snorted aloud at that thought.

While I was fuming at that stupid moron, the creature came and lay down next to me. I didn't notice it had approached me until I felt a weight on my chest. It had placed its head on my torso. I lifted my head to look at the animal and raised an eyebrow; it continued to purr. Cautiously I reached out to gently scratch it behind the ears, and it licked my arm in response.

It was then I realized my head didn't hurt anymore. My cut was gone too. I examined this creature relaxing on me and wondered if maybe its saliva healed wounds or something like that. This is getting weirder and weirder. I have such an interesting life.

Let's see… I almost drowned, I turned into a mermaid, I am in a totally different world, a random guy is professing his love for me or something like that, said guy is being an asshole, and now I am lounging on the forest floor with a bipolar animal after it attacked and healed me. Great! Enter sarcastic laugh here.

Completely perplexed I continued to pet the creature. Why? I don't know. It could all be a trap. Kind of like the bad cop, good cop routine. The creature would attack first then heal. Once it gained my trust it would coax me to its home and eat me there... such a pleasant thought. I hope I can think of another, brighter scenario later, and I hesitantly glanced at this thing sprawl across me.

Almost coincidently, it looked back at me and proceeded to stand up. A massive paw remained rested on my stomach. Oh crap. What it is going to do? My eyes darted around wildly, hoping the animal wasn't having another mood swing. Sweat broke out on my skin when claws hooked into my shirt and it started to drag my body carefully across the dirt floor. For once, I think my theory of bad cop, good cop was right.

Suddenly it stopped and nudged me with its head. I reluctantly sat up after it removed those vicious claws from my clothing. What happened next surprised me a lot. In a very human like manner, it nodded its head in the direction it wished to go. Then it nudged me one more time and began to walk in that direction. My eyes widened as I realized it wanted me to follow.

How crazy is this? Should I follow it or escape the forest and head back to Murtagh's home? Do I really want to take the risk that this possibly bipolar animal might attack me and have me for lunch? What a fantastic thought…

I decided to throw caution to the wind (including my theory) and cautiously stood up, and baby step by baby step, I followed the massive animal that oddly acts more human than my own brother. While I was strolling along behind it, my imagination overreacted again. I was thinking once again about the sudden mood changes this thing possesses.

Maybe I was trespassing on its territory, and it got defensive. When it realized I was defenseless (obviously) and wounded, it halted its attack. Wow… I blinked rapidly in surprise. For once it was not a scary or disturbing thought but rather a logical one. That's quite a feat for me. I actually grinned.

As I kept following the creature, it led me deeper into the forest, and trust me, it was not a pretty experience. Bugs attacked from every possible angle resulting in my body being covered in bug guts. I shuddered at the very thought.

To make it worse, I kept seeing eyes everywhere. It was like Alice in Freaken' Wonderland. They peered eerily through the bushes, the leaves, the branches, everywhere. It was probably just my imagination at work again for the millionth time, yet the stares felt so real and unnerving.

Even though the creatures were unwelcoming, the forest was anything but. It was truly magnificent. The towering trees were aged with wisdom and sturdy with strength. They towered over the forest floor acting as guards protecting their treasures. Sunlight peered through any openings in the crowed canopy; it illuminated dew droplets that were relaxing on the foliage and emphasized the swirling mist from the recent rain.

Flowers of every sizes, shapes and colors littered the forest. Some danced around the trunks of their protectors. Others swayed in the wind or reclined on the soil rich with minerals. This is absolutely jaw- dropping. I have never seen any place more serene, and I probably won't ever. It just surprises me that a forest this remarkable could have such… patronizing occupants.

Cringing ever so slightly, I shied away from the long, rat-like tail rustling the leaves by my feet. Almost as if it was meant to be, I missed a different critter that decided to make my day and run over my foot. I yelped as I hit the ground. I swear; this has to be the third time I have fallen today. Or was it the fourth…?

I sighed exasperated and picked myself up. By now my clothes had dirt all over them. Don't even get me started on my hair. It's going to take a whole lot more than a simple brush to fix it. Murtagh isn't going to like this. I slapped my wrist lightly in punishment for thinking about that overbearing a-hole. He is not worth my time or my thoughts.

Eventually the creature and I came upon a small pond. Just like the forest, it was marvelous. My jaw dropped to the ground. The water was a deep, clear blue; blurs of bright, vibrant colors could be seen swimming around. Their dorsal fins would occasionally skim the surface causing ripples to interrupt the calming waves of the pond.

My gazed moved to find the great creature that had brought me here; it was nowhere to be found. My head shook in disappointment. Why does it keep disappearing on me? I am so going to get lost trying to find my way back. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Maybe we left some tracks?

I glanced back hopefully, yet no footprints were to be found. My shoulders slumped in defeat; I took a seat by the edge of the fishpond. I stared into the water and sluggishly rolled up my pants to my knees. If I was stuck here, I might as well make the most of it. Carefully I dipped my feet into the water.

The cool liquid engulfed my legs in a heavenly enclosure. I sighed in utter bliss as the water lapped at my legs soothing my sore feet. This has to be the best part of my day so far. I feel so calm and relaxed like nothing can bring me down. Well, that was until Murtagh popped into my head again. Can I not have five minutes of peace without thinking about him? Obviously not.

I owe him nothing. Well actually I do since he saved my life and all that, but he could be a little nicer and not as creepy with all the names and stuff. I think it's sweet and everything that he saved me and wanted to make sure I was okay which I obviously am physically. Mentally… not so sure. I guess I could get used to the nicknames since I am obviously going to be here a while. For sure though, the touch feely stuff needs to stop or at least be down played.

A frustrated noise escaped me. Who am I kidding? I love the way he holds my hands, the way he plays with my hair, and the possessive way he lays his hand on my back. It burns but in a good way and sends shivers down my spine. (Cliché, I know.) I know for a fact I shouldn't feel like that considering I don't even know that guy. How many times have I had this conversation with myself and said the same thing? I really don't know what to do.

I actually want to give him a chance, but this morning just proved he is always used to getting his way, and I have a problem with following the rules. I can't even count how many times I got detention in school. It was only for little stuff though like chewing gum, talking during class, and a few accidental explosions in the chemistry lab from not following the directions.

I chuckled aloud at the priceless face of my chem. teacher after I had unintentionally blown up the cylindrical beaker (don't ask how), and the stone that was inside of it flew and hit the fish tank next to my lab table. The glass of the tank shattered instantly; fish were flopping around everywhere and the water drenched the floor. Chemistry was cancelled for the rest of the week due to water damage. Those were the good days...

Anyway, getting off track, but you can see my point. I'm not good with rules, and it leads to disastrous results. I can tell he wants to control me. I don't know how much, but I can tell. I don't surrender to anybody even if he is a gorgeous guy who just happened to swoop in a save my life. I am so seriously messed up right now.

To make my day even more worse, I forgot about one very important, little detail. It dawned on me just before I suddenly slid into the pond. My arms were flapping around wildly until they latched onto the edge of the lake. I had forgotten I couldn't get wet. I had forgotten that if I got wet, I would become a mermaid. I had forgotten that if I got wet and became a mermaid, I didn't know how to swim with a tail.

With what upper body strength I had, I lifted myself out of the water and settled once again on the ground. I stared with distaste at the glistening tail; however, I will admit it is a pretty silver color. That's the only thing good about it though. The thing that baffled me though is what happened to my pants and apparently my shirt too. Joy. Thank goodness for my (technically the mermaid's) long hair. I quickly repositioned my hair; it draped over some of my tail as well.

While returning to the examination of my cute yet slimy tail, I noticed a black spot… and it was moving. Second frightening encounter with an unknown creature may begin in

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed loudly being the girly girl I am at heart (sort of). Frantically looking around, I snatched a branch and hurriedly swiped Thing 2 off of me. I didn't see where it landed, but that swiftly left my mind as soon as I felt something crawling over my hand. Letting out another scream, I shook my hand as hard as I could effectively causing Thing Number Whatever flying in the other direction.

Glancing at the ground, I could see all these bugs crawling out of the ground and heading towards me. ME! Why? "Come on. Come on. Think of something. If only I had a can of bug spray. That would show them who the boss is around here," I muttered to myself. I do like bugs but only when I am in a good mood, and I am clearly not in a good mood right now. Besides I don't even know if any of these things are poisonous. I prefer not to find out and die from some kind of venom or disease.

There was only one logical solution that could possible kill me (but in a less painful way) considering I don't know how to swim with either my legs or the tail. Saying a quick prayer, I hastily entered the pond once more. After I was partly submerged, my fingernails dug into the earth as close to me as possible, so I could stay above water as well as avoid the bugs. Sadly the second part of that reason didn't turn out to be true.

The bugs were approaching my hands and fast. "This is just too weird," I sighed. "This is not normal. This shouldn't even be happening right now. I would love to be dragged out of here." Fortunately, my wish was granted. Unfortunately, it didn't happen how I wanted it to. I mean, since when do things so my way? Uhh… never!

Startling me, an unidentified object wrapped around my tail and pulled me under. My eyes instantly shut closed as well as my mouth. My arms tried to claw their way to the surface, but it was no use. This thing had a tight grip on me. I tried flapping my tail to see if it would let go; the grasp only tightened. I could feel my body being pulled down into the lake which is definitely deeper than it looks.

Still pathetically flapping my tail, I tried to resist, but I couldn't see anything; I couldn't breathe. I was running out of air. I know mermaids can breathe underwater, yet I didn't want to take the chance since I didn't know if they breathed the same way us humans do. They might have gills or something, but I didn't see any on me. I have really got to stop using the word "didn't".

Returning to the situation at hand, I decided to open my eyes in hopes I could find an escape route. Hesitantly I opened them and came face to face with the appealing features of the one and only Murtagh. You have got to be kidding me.

Then I blacked out.

___**Please review! **_**All you have to do is write a W for wonderful, G for good, O for okay, B for bad, of T for terrible. ONE LETTER IS ALL IT TAKES!!!!! : ) so PLEASE review!**


	4. I'm Sorry

HEY PEOPLE!!!

This is an author's note, but it's an important one.

I am incredibly sorry to say this story will probably never be updated again unless by some miracle I have time to write which probably won't happen until the summer, and by then I would have forgotten all about this.

As you know, school has started. Being a sophomore really sucks, especially when you are in all PreAP classes. I have English II, Chemistry, Algebra II, World History, and Spanish III homework basically every night, and World History takes at least two hours. And no, before this thought appears in your mind, I do not have time over the weekend to write because even then I have a lot of studying to do since apparently teachers love tests and quizzes on Monday. Any free time I have, I spend relaxing or catching up on sleep. It is important to me to be top 10 percent, so that is why I put up with all of it.

Once again, I am sorry it turned out to be this way. : (

xoxo,

FallingInLoveAllOverAgain


End file.
